Till the End of Time
by xoxotwistedgirl
Summary: Twisted AU. Lacey porter was left in an emotional state of distress after Danny Desai the love of her life just left town, with no explanations. She was forced to move on without him for a while pretending to be someone that she was not. Mostly in Lacey's POV. Also I do not own any of the characters from twisted.
1. Chapter 1

1

Lacey

**Gone **

Life is crammed with unanswered questions. Sometimes I question myself on who I really am. What exactly is my purpose? To everyone else I'm Lacey Porter, fun, popular, and perfect. And although it's a complete lie, I've worked so hard to keep up the appearance. I like to let them believe what they want about me; but sometimes I catch myself wondering what if they really knew the real Lacey Porter. Would they treat me any different?

I am afraid. Deep down I am breaking with everything within me. My heart is screaming. I don't need saving. I don't need people to look at me with pitiful eyes. I refuse to become a poor Lacey, that is just not who I am. I have to stay strong. I pretend that I am not hurt; I walk about Green Grove like I'm having fun. I've told myself now and then that I can't expect to be happy all the time because life is not about being happy. I can choose to spend my life self-pitying in despair, doubting why I was the chosen one who is guided to the road dispersed with pain, or else I can just be appreciative that I am willing enough to endure it.

I'm at the stage of my life where other people's opinions don't really matter because it can amend in heartbeat. But then why am I so terrified of showing them the real me. I loathe that I am forced to heed to their judgments. In all truthfulness I can care less of what these individuals believe. Who died and made them king?

Then again I must keep up appearances for him or he will send me away. He doesn't care if I my heart is viscous with sorrowfulness. Green Grove will continuously be more notable to him than his own daughter. I hope one day I can learn to devote myself solely to the people who truly care for me.

Besides, I can't just go away. I couldn't bring myself to do that to someone I declared to love. With no explanation…just gone like the wind. I couldn't leave my mom and sister… just like he left me a year ago.

He said it was over…he loved more than life itself…he said he put me in too much in danger…he told me to move on…

…he never really asked me what I wanted.

I begged him to stay. I told him to remember our love. I told him if he leaves I would never forgive him. I told him I needed him. I am nothing without him.

He said it was over. He told me to leave.

I told him I hated him. I told him I didn't need him. When he left, a piece of me died.

I loved him. I needed him. He was the only one for me. He was my sun.

He took my heart with him. He once told me that the world was built for two, and it was worth living as long as I loved him. But sometimes love is not enough.

"...what can I do, life is beautiful but you don't have a clue," I silently sing Lana Del Rey's _Black Beauty _as I brush my long black wavy hair.

"Thank you, you've all been so lovely," I slowly bow while blowing kisses to my invisible fans. I squeal in excitement as I drop myself on my bed. My love for the words and music has aroused my passion for singing. Music is the only way that I can truly love myself enough. Music is the only way that I would ever cry.

"Lacey, come down here now or you're going to be late!" I hear my mother yelling from the hallway.

"I'm almost done mom!"

"Lace I really don't want you to miss breakfast on the first day of school," my mom says.

I quickly sprint off my bed and I seize my clothes out my closet. I decide to wear my sunflower dress and my black combat boots. To top it off I add my black leather jacket. I dash to my bathroom mirror and I start by applying very dim makeup. I despise wearing too much makeup; I like to let my skin be as natural as possible so it glows healthy.

As I start putting lip gloss my hands start shaking, oh crap. It has been a month since I've seen Archie Yates my ex-boyfriend. His name strikes me hard; I've tried so hard to forget that name after it happened this summer. I try to hold back the tears but they come trickling down so swift. I grab the bathroom sink and settle myself on the bathroom floor.

How could he...no one can know…no one would believe me...it's all my fault…I never should have believed him…he said he would never hurt me…he would always protect me…he lied.. I can't believe Archie—

"Lacey sweetie I thought you were almost done, your breakfast is going to get cold!" I was snapped by to reality when I heard my mother's voice a second time.

"I'll be right there mom!" I call down, hoping I can reapply my makeup so it can conceal my tears. I halt in front the mirror so I can attempt making fake beaming expressions that would be convincing.

"Hurry I want to take a picture of what my little fashionista is wearing on the first day of her senior year!"

"Wait, just a minute mom!"

I quickly put my diamond earrings and the half heart necklace that my sister Clara gave me for Christmas. I make sure to wear that necklace every day because Clara wears the other half of the heart. My sister means the world to me, without her or my mom there would be no Lace. Lace is who I really am; chameleon soul with no set personality just an internal indefiniteness.

I find my mom standing in the kitchen, preparing my dad's lunch. She quickly runs up to me with a hug. I bury my head on her shoulders. Don't cry Lacey don't, I try to reassure myself.

"You look so beautiful baby! I made your favorite breakfast, bacon eggs and pancakes, just the way you like them" my mother gushes as she kisses my forehead.

"You're the best, I love you" I say looking around for my sister. "Where's Clara?"

"I love you too sweetie, and oh she's in the dining room."

"Is her care taker here yet?"

"His name is Chase, he'll be here in an hour actually. Your dad insisted that we chose him actually."

"Did you tell him that Clara doesn't like mushrooms, she doesn't like the crust on her bread, she is lactose intolerant, and she-

"Sweetie slow down and take a deep breath. I told him everything, and I even wrote it down for him, and don't forget that I'm here."

"Okay great," I say, heading down to the dining room.

"Not so fast missy, we have pictures to take!"

"Oh darn I almost forgot," I say giving my mom a mischievous smile.

"Of course you did my pretty little liar," my mom says while giggling.

After my mom snapped many pictures, we headed down to the dining room.

Clara is sitting down at the table in her wheelchair, busily eating her breakfast. Clara is sixteen years old. She is one the strongest people that I have ever met in my life. She doesn't let the fact that she may never walk again get to her. Clara was hit by a drunk driver while driving from gymnastic practice with my dad two months ago. She was paralyze from the waist down, and almost died. I remember that day like it was just yesterday. I can feel my eyes getting watery and I quickly wipe the tears away because I just can't let Clara see me like this, I have to be strong for my Clare bear.

My sister's live was forever changed. She couldn't do gymnastics anymore, she couldn't go to school anymore, she was stuck on home with doctors and nurses entering and leaving her life. My mother gave up her job as a top CEO at her fashion empire so she could take care of Clara, even if she had Chase who was now looking over her. I admire my mother for that because to her family is always first.

One of the things that I do is to make sure that my sister is still able to get her teenage experience by taking her to the mall, movies, the beach, and gossip about the latest drama in Hollywood. She also has the biggest crush on Zayn Malik from One Direction and possibly my best friend Rico but she's too stubborn to admit that.

"Hey Clare bear," I say, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "It's the first day of senior year. Wish me luck! Oh mom can you please take a picture of me and Clara!"

"Oh, that's a great idea Lace!" My mom snapped a bunch of pictures of me and Clara's silly, smiling, and serious faces.

"I have to download these now, my mom says as the runs out the kitchen gushing over our pictures.

"It's Mrs. Malik to you, he finally proposed Lace, and you don't need luck, your queen," Clara says as she squeezes my hand.

I laugh and I fold myself in her arms, careful that she doesn't slip off her chair. I love it when my mom and Clara sister call me Lace because it's a way for me to know that they still love me. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Of course Lace, I'm queen too."

"Mrs. Malik you are too much."

"That's what Zayn said when he proposed."

"What will Rico think?"

"Lace stop I don't like Rico, were just friends."

"Yes two friends who are totally obsess with each other, but too scared to admit they like each other."

"Rico is my friend."

"With benefits…"

"Lace shut up!"

We both laugh loudly. My mother walks in the kitchen setting my breakfast down in front of me.

"What are you two giggling about?"

"Clara still thinks that Zayn proposed to her, and she won't admit that she likes Rico" I say while giggling.

"Because he did mom, he finally put a ring on it!" Clara says all proudly. "And I don't like Rico for the millionth time!"

My mom starts laughing hysterically. "Clara you and Rico are so adorable together though!"

I fall out of my chair laughing hysterically.

"Mom, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Okay that's enough you two, now Lace hurry up or you'll be late."

"Okay mom," I say while sticking my tongue out at Clara. She starts giggling and sticks out her tongue right back at me.

"Lacey what the hell are you still doing here! I swear you are so irresponsible, and senseless it's the first day of school and you're already running late, this would have never happened if you didn't break up with that nice boy Archie. He would have picked you up on time. Keep making bad choices Lacey." my dad howls as he's entering the room. After the accident my dad started drinking a lot. He started sneaking around the house to answer late phone calls from "work." He would be gone for weeks, and never make any effort to call his family.

I start to feel my eyes water. I notice Clara is staring at me. I feel hopeless.

"Dad it isn't her fault, why do you have to bring that jerk Archie in everything," Clara says, moving her wheelchair next me so she can hold my hand. "If you like Archie so much why didn't you go out with him instead? I don't understand why you're so obsess with him. Lacey is your—"

"Clara Porter you better shut your mouth if you know what is best for you," my father screams out. "As a matter of fact you should be respecting me for busting my ass to get these medical bills paid."

He did not just say that. He knows that Clara blames herself for all the chaos that has been going on in this house these past few months.

My mom walks over to my father's face. "Samuel I think you have lost your mind, you will not ever talk or scream at my daughters in that way ever again, do you understand me," my mother says.

"Judy you better get out of my face, I am their father and I will speak to them the way that I please, I supply for them anyways, I work you don't. You're the one that lost your mind when you thought it was just okay to quit your job," my father retaliates back.

My mother takes a deep breath and walks over to my chair and places her hands on my shoulder. "All I know is that you will not speak to me or my daughters like this."

My father starts brawl his fist, and before he could say anything I scream out, "Mom it's alright, I should probably go."

"I really don't need this shit right now," my father screams and he walks out the house. Seconds later I could hear his car screeching away. It only takes my father to ruin the good energy in the room. Samuel Porter the control freak who is barely at home. I could tell that my mother was holding back her tears.

I run over to my mother and hug her tightly while wiping the tears off her face. "Mommy, do not cry over that man you are stronger than this."

She gives me a faint smile as she holds me and Clara's hand.

"I love you my girls so much."

"We love you too mommy,' Clara I both say.

I walk over to Clara and give her a hug. 'I'll see you later beautiful, and oh yeah Rico is coming over later," I wink at her.

"You see mom, she's not letting this go!"

"Leave your sister alone Lace."

"But mom Clara is in love!"

Clara tries to chase me in her wheelchair, but I run towards the front door before she could get to me.

"Bye sweetie, have a good first day!"

"Bye mom, see you later Clara bear!"

As I run to my car I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket. A text from my best friend since Jo Masterson reads

_He's back…_


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Jo**

**Shoulder**

It's so difficult to disregard pain; on the contrary it's even more challenging to keep in mind amiability. We have no mark to expose for contentment. We understand so little from concord. I couldn't deem the verity that he was back, after all this time. Anger ... it's a paralyzing sentiment. Do you know what my problem is? I can't live with the notion that someone might leave. I hated him for going, why couldn't he be the kind of person who stays?

As I am leaning alongside my locker, my gaze gradually moves towards his direction. Danny Desai. He looked… different. His hair was lengthier. He was taller. He had an indistinct facial hair. He was muscular. He wore a white V-neck shirt, black jeans, boots, and a black leather jacket.

His eyes concentrate on me, trying to intimidate me. He gives me one of his signature smirks and I scowl and look away swiftly. Yeah, right. I can tell right off, he must genuinely believe that nothing has changed.

He strolls towards my direction. I try to assemble my backpack and I unsuccessfully try to leave as quickly as possible. However as I try to leave I can feel a hand grasping my arm.

"Jo, can you please wait?!"

I jerk my arm from his touch. "I'm astonished you remember who I am," I say indifferently.

Danny averts looking in my direction; I could perceive the agony in his eyes. But then again why should I be anxious?

"Don't be like that Jo," Danny implores as he offers me a small grin.

"Don't be like what Danny? Do you really think after you've been absent for a whole year, we can just go back to the way things used to be?"

"Jo you don't understand I had to go away…"

"Why Danny? You were supposed to be my best friend," I say.

Danny hangs his head looking at the ground. He's eyeing everything but me. I don't want to hurt him, but why should I feel bad for someone who just walked out of my life so effortlessly.

"You left town without even a vindication to me or your own girlfriend!"

Danny quickly elevates his head and he looks me in my eyes with guilt and sorrow. "Lacey…how is she?"

"I think you lost all rights to know how she is a long time ago," I say emotionlessly.

"I had no choice," Danny says distressingly.

"You broke her Danny," I murmur.

"I didn't mean to."

"I don't know if I believe you. The girl was in love with you and out of nowhere you just leave her in this state of depression. You never called or even wrote her a fucking letter!"

"I said I didn't have a choice!"

"We make choices and then our choices make us."

"It wasn't that simple Jo."

"Do you think it was easy for me to take care of Lacey after what you did? All she did was cry for months. She made so many apologies for your sudden absence. She told me that loving you persistently can't be wrong. Even though you weren't here, she just couldn't just move on. I know she tries to act like she was okay and she didn't need my saving but I was there for her. Where you Danny? Oh wait you can't tell me!"

"Don't you think I know that she hates me for what I did to her?" Danny asked undoubtedly.

"The heartbreaking part of it all is that I don't think she hates you, as much as she tries to. But you weren't there for her when Clara got into her car accident; you weren't there when she protected me from..."

I save myself from revealing to him about Archie…if it wasn't for Lacey he would have- "Is Clara okay? Saved you from what?" Danny asked concerned.

Danny was nothing but a stranger now he didn't deserve the right to know.

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly.

"Jo I beg of you!"

"Seriously Danny why?" I asked as I fold my arms over my chest.

"The first key to happiness is to evade too extensive meditation on the past."

"News flash Desai in three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life without you…it goes on."

"You don't mean that."

"I think were done here. And stay the hell away from Lacey!" I yell.

"That's not the first time I've heard that," Danny mumbles.

"No I mean it Desai I mean it, stay away from my best friend if you know what's good for you," I say as I quickly try to get away from Danny Desai.

As I make my way to the parking lot to go meet Lacey, I feel my phone vibrate. My hands out of nowhere start shaking.

A text message from Archie reads

_Jo please… I'm so sorry we need to talk; I swear I won't hurt you... I was drunk that night. And BTW bring Lacey with you._

All of a sudden I felt really dizzy; all I saw was darkness. I heard people from the hallway screaming my name as my body hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Danny**

**Choices**

"Stay away from Lacey!" I hear Jo's voice echo into my tormented memory.

So I let my indignity own me, slay me, wither me away into a million dead souls, recognizing that if I kept it all in, she would not once have to find out the filthiness that was eternally inside me; the guilty, the dangerous, the twisted. I presumed that she could go on living her life content, just like she deserved. Or so I assumed.

From time to time, sunshine is absent in the rain. It keeps pouring down. It just keeps coming down. She was broken because of me. She cried because of me. She felt alone because of me. In spite of this, I had to go away…for her.

My mother keeps telling me that time heals all wounds, and I should forgive and forget what my father did. How can I conceivably forgive a man who negotiated his own son for money? Vikram was dead to me. No one can tell me what I'm supposed to do right now. No one can tell me how I am supposed to feel right now. Do I just go back to how things were…before Vikram sent me away?

But now Lacey despises me, and Jo could barely look at me without repulsion and resent. I hold myself responsible for making them feel this way. I blame myself for being the main source of their pain. They didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p>I knew I'd be called into the new principal's office at some point of the day, but I didn't expect it to be before any of my classes started. My mother Karen told me that Principal Tang was hired only because of his tough personality. So here I am sitting in Principal's Tang office.<p>

His eyes focus on me, suspiciously. He stands in front of me, "welcome back to Green Grove High Mr. Desai, as I am looking at your file I could see that for the past year you were enrolled in a Disciplinary Boot Camp for Teens with Behavioral Problems, is that correct Mr. Desai."

"You can just call me Danny," I say as I offer him a small smirk

I could tell that he's getting irritated, "Okay Danny, were you or were you not enrolled in a boot camp during that past year?"

I take a deep breath and swallow hard, "Yes," I say.

"Just making sure that-

"If it was in my file, was there really a need to ask," I say coldly.

"I promised the school board as well as your father that I would individually be in charge of burrowing out violence that has plagued this school for many years. And don't get me wrong when I say that, I will not hesitate to suspend anyone who disregards school rules. And as for you Mr. Desai, since you know little about manners just remember that your father advised me that if you cause trouble you will be sent back to where you belong," Mr. Tang retaliates.

My heart starts beating fast.

"Do I make myself clear Danny?" Principal Tang smiles mischievously.

I simply shake my head.

"Great," Tang says. "But I heard about you harassing Jo Masterson by the lockers today."

I can't believe what I am hearing. My first day back and I managed to get accused of yet another crime that I didn't do. I must admit Jo was really upset, but I was not harassing her.

"Care to share with me what happened in by the lockers? I'd like to hear your side," Tang says.

Not happening. In Green Grove I learned long ago after being acquitted for Regina Crane's death that my side doesn't matter. "Just a misunderstanding by a noisy bystander witnessing a conversation with two old pals, "I tell him.

Tang stands and leans over his polished desk. "Let's try not making misunderstandings a custom, you understand Danny?"

"It's not like I have a choice," I say blankly.

Tang gives me a nod. "All right, Danny. Get ready for first period. But I have eyes at this school, and I am watching your every move. I don't want to see you back in my office. Just as I get up, he puts a hand on my shoulder, "You wouldn't want to go back there, would you?"

"It's not like I have a choice," I say as I leave Tang's office.

* * *

><p>As I make my way down the empty hallway, I hear footsteps from behind me. I don't even bother to turn around to see who it could be, until I hear that recognizable beautiful voice scream my name.<p>

"Danny?!"

I slowly turn around.

I felt all the air in my lungs tighten. My heart was beating fast. I felt light headed. My mouth opened, but no words came out. I was frozen as I was trying to take her in.

Lacey simply looked at me like she was trying to fight herself. Her eyes and jaw dropped and the purse she held, hit the floor.

"Lace?" I whisper.

"Danny, oh my goodness you're okay!" she screams as she jumps into my arms, nearly knocking me over. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

I squeezed my arms around her tightly simply repeating her name over and over, as we stood there afraid to let each other go.

As lay my head on her shoulders I catch a glimpse of Lacey's finger.

She still had the ring…

**Thank you guys for the amazing support I really appreciate it, your reviews are phenomenal please keep them coming because it gives me ideas and I really want to know what you guys think. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lacey**

**Pain**

At that moment my heart felt warm and high in my chest. Nothing else mattered. He was here. He was safe. He was home. All the memories overpowered my body and I suddenly remembered being very little and being embraced by Danny. I would struggle to put my arms around his waist to hug him back. I decided that I could never in a million years reach the whole way around his body; Danny Desai was much larger than life. Then one day, I could do it. I held him, instead of him holding me, and all I wanted at that moment was to have it back the other way. Danny was strong, but there he was crying in my arms. I held him close to me with my eyes closed. I was in love, and the feeling was even more wonderful than I ever imagined it could be. He understood that I was trying to save him. He looked at me. He really looked at me. His eyes pierced into my soul, and there was no going back.

Danny Desai was charismatic, compelling, and electric. He told me that he never thought he was worth saving. I told him that in this world, there are going to be people that will try to bring you down. They need you to be little so they can feel great about themselves. You let them believe whatever they want, but you make sure you get yours. It's me and you against the world. He was here. He was safe. He was home.

But it was different now. Nothing was the same. He left me when I needed I need him the most. The worst part of grasping the memories is not the agony. It's the loneliness of it. Time was supposed heal all wounds. The wounds remained. In time, the mind, guarding its lucidity, shields them and the pain declines. But it is never gone. I was afraid of myself, of my own reality, my feelings most of all. When he left, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. I started to resent him for it. My friends talked about how great love is but I laughed to myself, that's complete bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are unsettling. My mother has always told me that pain is malevolent and alarming. But how was I supposed to deal with love if I was now afraid to feel. I guess my pain was supposed to wake me up. I've been hiding mine all year. I felt ashamed of them, and so I hid them, letting people demolish my life.

And there I am holding onto him like my life depends on it, forgetting that it was the same Danny Desai that allowed fear to take over my state of mind.

Reality hits me hard. What was I doing hugging Danny Desai? He didn't deserve my compassion.

I tried to get off of him but he was way too strong.

"Danny please put me down," I said. He seemed to be somewhere else and he holds my body tighter.

"Danny put me down," I repeat. Again he doesn't hear me and I start getting annoyed.

"Oh my god put me down now! I yell. That seemed to have gained his attention and he lets go of my body slowly as if he was fighting himself to let go. He looked hurt. I wanted to reach up and caress his face, but that wasn't my place anymore.

"I have to go…I shouldn't be here, but your home and you're safe," I ramble, as I grab my things off the floor while trying so desperately to escape Danny Desai. I start to contemplate my escape…I should run maybe he won't run after me…but running away will hurt him…but then again why should I care if he's hurt or not…okay I will just walk away… really fast .

I start turning away and he grabs my shoulders and his hands rest on my shoulders. Memories rush in. It hurts so much. I jerk away from him. He is visibly hurt by this. But he tries to hide it with that signature Desai smirk that used to light up my day. Now I just wanted to slap it off his face. How dare he?

"Lace," he whispered. He looked different. In a way he didn't seem like a boy anymore. He looked like a man; a very handsome man. He was muscular, his hair was longer, and he was taller, and he had faint facial hair.

"What do you want Desai," I say with annoyance in my voice.

"Desai? We're calling each other by last names now Lace." He laughs.

"Don't call me that, I whisper."

He looked deep into my eyes. I looked away.

"Lacey please, I'm sorry. I just can't believe you're here right now."

"You're the one who left remember?"

"I didn't have a choice Lacey. You know I would never leave you."

"I have to go class." I start walking away and Danny blocks my way. I roll my eyes to show him that I was infuriated by his antics.

"I really missed you Lace."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Just give me a chance."

"Why should I give you a chance Desai? Our love was everything and you were my whole life. Do you think it was pleasurable to fathom that to you it was only an episode."

"That's not true Lacey; I love you more than you will ever know.

"I can see it in your eyes right now and I think you still love me, but we can't run away from the fact that you left. I'm not blaming you for breaking my heart. I'm not angry, either. I should be, but I'm not. I just feel pain. A lot of pain. I thought I could imagine how much this would hurt, but I was wrong."

I could feel tears coming down my face. Dam it! I'm crying. Why was I breaking down in front of him? I had to show him that I didn't need him. I had to show him that I was fine without him.

Danny attempts wipe the tears off my face but I back away.

"Lace I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"No I can't forgive you," I said very quietly. "It was because you were the love of my life. And you didn't want to be. That's hard to let go.

"Lacey…"

"Stop saying my name!" I screamed. "Why did you leave?"

"I can't tell you Lacey," he whispered. He looks around at everything but me.

"You can't tell me? I mean I deserve to know at least why you left."

"Lacey you don't understand! He yelled."

"Don't you dare yell at me! And I will never understand! You will never allow me to understand!"

I looked down at floor. I just can't do this with Danny right now. I have to focus on my sister, Jo, and college. He was here. He was safe. He was home. And I thank God for that but I just couldn't give my heart back to him until I can trust again…if I can trust him again.

Tears started flowing down my face and my hands started shaking as I start taking off the ring. "Danny I can't do this. I can't be your fiancé anymore. You've been gone and you won't tell me why and where you went. I can't trust you. Now that I know your safe, a big weigh has been lifted off my shoulders because I just wanted you to come home."

I place the ring on the palm of his hand.

"Lace you can't do this," Danny cries out.

"Can't do what Danny? Leave you; like you left me…I think it's best if we just stay friends.

"Lace you and I both know that we can never be friends," he says as his voice shakes.

"Well I guess were not friends."

"You know you don't mean that Lace."

"Don't come here tell me what I mean?"

"I'm not trying to Lace I just...please lace just take the ring back," he begs.

"I can't Danny. We can't go on pretending we are something we are not anymore. When you asked me marry you I said yes and I wore that ring with pride and I know we agreed on a long engagement but I couldn't wait to marry you. I couldn't wait to be Lacey Desai. But most importantly I trusted you; we never kept anything from each other. "

"Lacey please take the ring back, baby we can work through this. Remember when you told me it was me and you against the world?"

His eyes were filled with tears and I couldn't bare look at him. I was hurting him to the core. I couldn't see him like this. I was hurting him.

"Goodbye Danny," I said as ran away from him.

It was too much. I heard him calling out my name. He heard him punch and kick a locker in frustration.

He kept crying out my name. But I never turned around… I just kept running. He was here. He was safe. He was home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't written in a while I was sick with the flu for a really long time and the show broke my Lacey and Dacey heart that for a while I wanted nothing to do with Twisted. But I want to continue writing because I love these characters, and I promised a story. Please review it means a great lot. Love you guys! Thank you for your undying support.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Archie**

**Mistake**

A void in my chest was starting to fill with fury. Silent, overpowered anger that assured me the right to my hurt that believed no one could probably comprehend that hurt. Over the past few months I tried to get rid of trepidation and resentment deprived of their sense, they grew stronger. But I didn't understand then. I could damage somebody so severely she would never recover. I carelessly damaged another human being beyond healing. I can no longer chase contentment, for it evades me in every opportunity. It is as if I'm trying to look for something that is invisible, and I can't help but feel guilty to the fact that I am not the only one who it is oblivious to. For the past few months since that night, I buried myself from the real world. I was a coward.

I threw my phone against the wall. Why weren't Lacey or Jo texting me back? It's been months, I needed to talk to them. I start pacing around my room. It was a mistake. I start punching the wall and kicking everything that was in sight. My hands are bloody now but I don't care, the pain that I caused them was much greater then what I was feeling. I had to get out of my house. I felt as though the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. I started grasping for air. Waterfalls of angry tears were rolling down my face.

"I didn't mean to hurt them," I kept repeating.

I ran out my house, I had to see Dr. James my anger management therapist. My old man thought it was a great idea for to talk to someone after my mom died three years ago from poisoning. It was an unsolved murder. And every day that I knew that her killer was walking free I couldn't understand the person I was becoming. There was no longer warmth in my heart. When my mom died I couldn't think of anything more intimidating than living a life without a clear purpose. She was the only who would understood me. She wouldn't judge me, she would just listen. With my mom gone I felt so alone in the world, a tiny speck of nothing in a sea of emptiness.

Lacey Porter gave me chance to reenter her life. I couldn't believe she forgave me after all the drama and immature games with Danny Desai and Cole Farrell. I was forever obliged of her forgiveness. She was by my side and carried me when my mom died. Lacey Porter was rare. She was my Lacey, once the love of my life. I understood that she was with Danny Desai. Lacey didn't love me like I loved her…so I moved on. Jo Masterson was like a little sister to me. Even though sometimes we would go at each other throats, she always had my back.

I could have never imagined hurting these two girls in million years...but I did and it was killing me inside. They wouldn't accept my calls, never responded to my text messages. I just couldn't go see them… I owed them that.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Dr. James's office I was immediately greeted by her. She is a tall and a thin woman with dark curly hair. She looked concerned as she looked at my bloody hands and puffy eyes.<p>

"Archie what's wrong," she exclaimed.

"I really need to tell about something that I did," I whispered.

"Archie, do you need to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I need to talk you!" I yelled. I immediately felt awful for hollering at Dr. James because she was only concerned about my well-being. "I'm sorry; I just need to talk to you please."

"Sure, have a seat."

"Is it okay if stand and face the window?"

"Go ahead." I walk over to the window placing my hands in my pocket while glancing over the city of Green Grove.

"Okay Archie what's wrong."

"I can't stop hating myself for something that I've done," I whisper. "They will never forgive me for what I did."

"Who?" Dr James questions.

"Lacey and Jo," I say.

"Oh Archie, they will forgive you're their friend."

"Not after what I did," I say.

"Okay how about you tell me everything that happened, no interruptions."

"My friend Phoebe was having this party one night this summer. It was supposed to be the party of the year. So everyone was pretty excited for it. I was getting ready in my room and my dad's girlfriend Whitney, walked in and she handed me something to drink and next thing I knew I was knocked out. I woke up a couple hours later naked in my bed and she right next to me naked as well. She started kissing me and licking my neck. I couldn't understand what was going on so I pushed her off of me. She was mad. I told her that I would tell my dad what she did. She started taunting me and she laughed and spit in my face."

Tears were falling down my face. I had to get this off my chest. I could no longer endure this great pain.

"She told me that my dad would not believe me and in fact he would kick me out and send me to the same place that Vikram Desai sent his son. I didn't understand what she meant by that. At this point, I was angry. I grabbed my clothes and left the house. I couldn't be in the same vicinity as Whitney. I went straight to Phoebe's party. When I got there I didn't really talk to anyone. I didn't care for anyone at that moment. I drank about six beers in less than fifteen minutes. I was drunk but I didn't care. I didn't want to think about what Whitney did to me."

Dr James handed me a box of tissues.

"I wanted to hurt someone like Whitney was hurting me. I saw Jo in the kitchen talking to this Tyler dude. A couple of minutes later Jo came up to me and she looked worried and her eyes were full of pity. I didn't need her pity. She kept asking me what was wrong and I kept telling her it was nothing. She convinced me to go upstairs to phoebe's room with her because she said that I didn't look so good and I needed to lie down.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"When we got upstairs, Jo started pissing me off because she kept acting like she was my mother. I started to flirt with her, and she told me to stop because I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I grabbed her and I started kissing her. She tried to pull away and it made me so angry. Why didn't she want me? Did she know that my dad's girlfriend just took advantage of me? Did I disgust her? So I started to force her clothes off and she started fighting me but I was way too strong. She slapped me and with that punched her in the face and she started screaming and crying. I took off her shirt and I wrapped her mouth with it to keep her from screaming. I started to take advantage of her. And every time she screamed I would punch her.

I started to cry out loud and I balled myself up in the corner of Dr. James's office.

"Lacey rushed into the room and she took in what was going on she started hitting me. I dragged her by her hair and I started kicking her when she was on the floor and she retaliated by kicking me in my man hood. I wanted to hurt Lacey so bad. I forgot that I left Jo on the bed. I picked Lacey up by the shoulder and she started shaking her. The last thing I knew, Jo must have crept behind me and hit me hard with a lamp or candle stick. I woke up the next morning with a big migraine. I didn't remember anything that happened that previous night. I called Jo and Lacey but hey were avoiding my calls and text and as the days went by I started to recollect all the things that happened."

I turned around and looked at Dr. James whose face was filled with pity, disgust, and shock.

"Archie, how are you feeling," she whispered.

"I can't eat and I can't sleep. I'm not doing well in terms of being a purposeful human. I really wanted to kill myself. And there was one other moment when I was close to that…"

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys feel about Archie? Do you guys feel bad for the guy or is his actions not excusable. Drop me a review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Lacey

**Part of Me**

As soon as my eyes met his gaze, time stopped. I can swear at that moment he saw the real me, the one without the attitude, without the public image. Each time he looked into my eyes, it was as if he is only searching to find himself like he knows by now, that he is part of me. It was as if nothing needed to be said when we had our eyes. I was dead, and now I'm alive again.

"Lacey!" I heard someone calling out after me.

I didn't stop; I kept running never glancing back at those dark mysterious eyes that pierced into my soul. His eyes were filled with language. There was no going back. I had to get away from him. I was the one who was hurting him.

His voice kept echoing in my mind,

_I really missed you Lace._

_Just give me a chance._

_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness._

…_it's me and you against the world._

In the end that was the choice he made, and it does not signify how difficult it was to make it. It matters that he did.

…_I love you more than you will ever know._

I wanted to say that I loved him too. He brought out the absolute worst in me, and was the best thing that ever happened to me. However the "but" takes away the 'I love you'. It's just there, and forever. No start, no finish. My heart had grown so familiar to the pain of life without him, that to act now appeared too large a desire I could not bear. If pain was love, then I loved ferociously. Up till now I knew I could not endure not being near Danny again.

I just...I just missed him. And I hated being so alone. Because I longed for him, my heart…it's not stable …my soul it sings distressed. I hated him so much, but the pain of life without him was biting.

"Lacey!"

Maybe it was Danny. I hoped it was Danny. I had to apologize… I didn't mean to be so cruel.

"Danny I'm so sor-"

It wasn't Danny.

I quickly wiped all the tears away.

"Phoebe…" I said disappointedly.

"Lacey, what's wrong I've been calling after you for like past three minutes, girl you could run!" She looks at me cautiously. "Lace, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just allergies, I was just running to my car to get my eye drop," I lied.

"Are you sure?" phoebe asked.

"I'm fine!" I manage to smile so she wouldn't keep questioning.

The toughest moments are not when tears flow from my eyes… it's when I have to conceal the tears in my eyes with a smile.

"Well the reason I was running after you is because Jo sort of, kind of fainted this morning after calling Archie's name. Weird right?"

My heart stopped. "Is she okay?" I asked anxiously.

"I mean she's okay, but she's throwing a little hissy fit and she only wants to talk to you," Phoebe says as she rolls her eyes.

If she only knew…

"Where is she?" I asked.

"The drama queen is in the clinic."

"I have to go see her, I rapidly say as I start running towards the school's clinic.

"I'm not running after you this time, that's enough calories burning for today!" I hear Phoebe yell.

* * *

><p>After running over people in the hallway I finally got to clinic. The Nurse took me to the room that Jo was staying in. I took a deep breath, calmed myself and opened the door.<p>

"Jo are you-"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Danny was engaged?" Her voice came from across the room. She was lying on a bed and her blue eyes were piercing into every part of my face.

The question frightened me beyond anything I had experienced all evening.

"What are you talking about, I-"

"Don't play dumb with me Lacey," Jo said coldly.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"This isn't about me. I can't believe you would keep something like that from me Lace. You are supposed to be my best friend."

"I'm sorry Jo but I really didn't think it was any of your business," I reply.

"Are you serious right now Lacey?" Jo asked angrily.

"Danny and I didn't want to tell anyone, it was a surprise. But it doesn't matter because it's over," I say holding back tears.

But part of me knew that it wasn't. Maybe Danny was right we are going to be over.

"Wait, so you saw him?"

"Yeah not too long ago, I gave him back the ring," I whisper as I swallowed backed the lump in my throat.

I did not cry. Because what was the point in crying when there was no one there to comfort you? And what was worse, is that I couldn't even comfort myself.

"Good," Jo says as approvingly.

"What do you mean good?" I ask.

"Lacey, you need to stay away from him."

I look down. I know Jo means well but I just can't abandon him.

I never knew that missing somebody could hurt this much. But it does. Deep inside. Like it's in my bones.

"He broke you. He left you. How dare he come here and think that he can just go back to the way things used to be."

"Jo I know Danny, what if he had a reason for leaving?"

"Did he tell you this in your little reunion? Desai is pathological liar. I bet he told you he missed you didn't he? If he missed you so much why didn't he make an attempt to write huh? Jo asks angrily.

She had a point. "You're right," I whisper.

Loving a man shouldn't have to be this rough.

Of course I'm right, stay away from Desai Lace.

"Jo I can't just abandon him."

"He fucking let you Lacey! Where was he when Clara got into the car accident? Where was he the night of Phoebe's party? Where was he Lacey? He abandoned you! He abandoned us," Jo screams.

Abandonment does not have the harsh but dispelling sting of a slap. It's like a punch to the gut, bashing your skin as well as driving the dainty air from my body.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just do not understand why you are so upset."

"When Danny left, my mom and I went to the Desai mansion. When we got there all of Danny's stuff was gone. A piece of me wanted to believe that he was still here and it was a sick joke. I saw Vikram and my mom whispering something about Danny's whereabouts. I confronted them about it and Vikram told me that Danny willingly left because he wanted to move to Connecticut with his Aunt Tara and Cousin Charlie."

I couldn't believe my ears. She knew where he was all this time.

"And you didn't think to tell me this because?" I say while crossing my arms.

"Because it would destroy you Lace, he willingly left. He wanted to leave."

Danny wanted to leave. I try to grasp that but I can't.

I don't care Jo, you still could have told me."

"And you could have told me you were engaged, but I didn't tell you because I knew you would go after him," Jo cries out.

I would have gone after him. I would have searched the world for him.

"Are you feeling better? I ask clearly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I just blanked out after I read Archie's text."

My hands started shaking. The way he tried taking off my skirt…the way he spit in my face like a wild animal. I take a deep breath.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to apologize."

I might just go crazy.

"I think it's time that we stop holding this in and tell someone, but I'm going to let you get some rest okay."

I give Jo a hug and I leave the clinic with one thing one my mind. I had to talk to Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope you saw how conflicted Lacey is about her feelings for Danny. One second she tells us that she's going to move on but then again she confesses that she just can't live without him. What do guys think of Jo? I am also going to warn you guys, do not trust anyone in this story. I don't know if I'm giving you too much clues. Trust no one. Please review. I really want to hear what you guys have to say. Thank you for reading! Reviews equals quicker updates. Thanks again.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Samuel**

**Socio**

Blood is thicker than water. Misery was not as viscous as guilt, but then again it took more away from me…my family and sanity.

_All I know is that you will not speak to me or my daughters in that way ever again, _Judy's voice echoed in my tormented head.

The shattering of a heart when being broken is the noisiest silence ever.

They are my daughters too. My flesh. My blood.

They looked at me with envy, so much hate that it suffocated my soul.

I didn't blame them though. My heart was blacker than Harlem night. I pushed everyone away. I started drinking a lot. I started cheating on my wife. I became a visitor in my own home.

Alcohol seemed to solve my problems. It helped me forget. I soaked up the drink and it, in return, absorbed me.

I found love in the arms of a man. His name is Chase. I feel like a deserter, a hypocrite, a fake. But I am a hypocrite with the greatest purposes, and I need love dreadfully. I understood that I was a cheater. I am a deserter that is drawn to pursuit the illusory of what could be… as a substitute of bravely tackling my own self-destructive behavior and fostering what is.

In a way I was glad that Judy had struck out at me once more. I had overlooked her pain for too long, and this was the only kind of remuneration I could provide her.

_My daughters._

My wife looked at me with disgust. She turned my daughters against me. Gave her everything that I loved. If only it were imaginable to love deprived of damage loyalty is not enough: I had been loyal to Judy and yet I had injured her. She blamed me for what happened to Clara.

I will always love Judy forever, but I cannot love her now.

I cannot love someone who turned _my daughters _against me. She belittled me.

I was supposed to be their protector. And now my daughter would never walk again. I am not bitter, I am not hateful, and I am not unforgiving. I just don't like who I've become.

Love hurts when it changes us.

I swore I would do whatever it took to protect my blood. Even if I had to make a deal with the devil himself, I had to protect my daughters. I made a mistake of not doing that before.

If Lacey found out what I've done, she would hate me more than ever.

I did for her. She would understand…

* * *

><p>After storming out of my house this morning, I had to make a quick stop; the Desai mansion. I wasn't exactly proud of what I've done but it was for Lacey. It was to keep my little girl safe.<p>

As I parked my car in front the huge mansion I saw Karen Desai outside watering her plants. I got out of my black Mercedes and walked nervously walked over to greet her.

"Hello Karen, how are this fine day," I say.

"Hi Samuel!" Karens shrieks as she gives me a big hug. I embraced her small frame as her blonde hair tickled my face. "Where have you been?" she asks.

"I've been busy with work, you know."

"Oh wow, I tried calling you to apologize for what happened to Clara."

"Thank you that means a lot," I lie. I looked away from her pitiful face. Knowing Karen she probably already talked to Judy and she's blaming me too; blaming me for paralyzing Judy's _daughter_.

"I got my baby back!"

I snapped my neck as I focused on her. "What do you mean you got your baby back," I ask skeptically.

"Oh you didn't hear? Danny is back, my son is home. Samuel it been-"

"Danny is back?" I interrupt her.

"Yes he came home a couple of days ago, he was-"

I run off into the Desai leaving Karen shocked and confused about my behavior. I made my way upstairs to the office. I stormed in almost knocking over the door.

"Well hello Samuel," Vikram says smoothly as he smirks at me. If I could get away with murder I would kill him like I had nothing to lose.

"What the fuck is Danny doing back Vikram!" I scream.

"Ah yes my son is back," Vikram smiles.

"We had an agreement Vikram; you were supposed to send away for two years...away from my daughter!"

"Ah I did promise that didn't I." Vikram laughs.

"I paid you ten fucking million dollars!" I screamed. He was ruining everything. Lacey wasn't supposed to see that boy before she went off to college.

_My daughters._

Vikram laughs out loud. "Well you see Samuel, the ten millions ran out. I thought it was only fair I got my son back."

"You said it was for two years! He was supposed to be in boot camp." I ball up my fist.

"I lied," Vikram smirks. "I mean Samuel you got what you wanted."

"What is that?" I ask.

"According to a little birdie, they are no longer engaged. She gave him back the ring," Vikram holds his hand over his nonexistent heart.

"Are you sure?" I start calming down.

"Yes, this little birdie is a bit faithful…she/he wouldn't lie to me."

"Who is this little birdie?"

"It was nice doing business with you Samuel," Vikram smiles avoiding question. "But if you shall ever have the decency to disrespect me in my face again; I promise you will go missing."

I swallow hard. "Tell your son to stay the hell away from my daughter!"

Vikram gets up from his chair. Seconds later, he has a knife at throat. He starts laughing, taunting me. "No one would miss you, when they find out what you have done Samuel. Lacey would never forgive you for separating her and Danny," Vikram laughs. "Clara already hates you for paralyzing her," Vikram laughs harder. And Judy would never forgive the man that paralyzes her daughter, damaged the other daughter, and on top of that she find out that her loyal husband was fucking around with her daughter's caretaker," Vikram hoots.

He read me like an open book. How did he know about Chase?

Vikram releases me and I fall on the ground. He crouches on the floor next to me.

"Now, now Samuel stop being dramatic I didn't hurt you…yet," Vikram chuckles. "Now tell me nicely for Danny to stay away from your precious daughter."

"Go to hell! I scream." Pride overtook me.

Vikram stands up and he kicks me with his heavy boots repeatedly while I am on the floor screaming in pain. "I don't want to do this Samuel; after all we are business partners."

I grasp for air and I hold on to my side. The pain was too much to bear.

"_No one would miss you, when they find out what you have done Samuel. _Vikram words ring in my head.

It was not time for pride. "Please tell Danny to stay away from Lacey," I clenched my teeth.

"Much better," Vikram snorts. "I don't work for free."

"How much will it cost?"

"Five million."

"I don't have that kind of money right now."

"Well, that's not really my problem is it?"

"No." I whisper. "But I will get the money." I knew Judy saved a lot of money in the Lacey and Clara's college fund. I just had to get from there.

"Good. Tomorrow it expires and it goes up to ten million. Now get out my office Samuel, I have a few phone calls to make."

I get up from the floor.

"Wait," Vikram says. "My son has done nothing wrong to you or your daughter, why are you trying to keep them apart?"

I swallow hard. "Danny might become like you, a sociopath."

Vikram smirks. "Are you sure I'm the sociopath Samuel," he chuckles.

"It's not like you want your son to be with Lacey anyways, I fire back.

Vikram walks over to his seat. "I have nothing against your daughter, in fact I love Lacey. She's perfect for my son. But just like you are in debt to me, I am in debt with someone else, now get of my office."

As I made my way to my car, I heard Karen calling after me. I pretended as though I didn't hear her. I got in my car and drove away quickly.

* * *

><p>After knocking on Chase's door, I replayed the events that occurred in Vikram Desai's office earlier. My ribs still ached.<p>

"Hey Sam-," Chase said as he opened the door.

I pushed him inside the house. I brought his mouth towards mine. He pushed me backward, lifting me so that I sat at the table.

_No one would miss you, when they find out what you have done Samuel._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if you noticed from chapter one when I mentioned that Samuel insisted that it was Chase who was Clara's care taker...I don't know if guys remember that small little detail. What do you guys think of Samuel? What do you think will happen when Lacey finds out that it was her father that caused Danny to be sent off to boot camp? Any thoughts on Vikram? It was fun writing his character because he is a very charming character. Who do you are the people working with Vikram? Trust no one. Thank you for reading. Please Review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny**

**Sins of a Father**

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashbacks are italicized. Enjoy! Don't forget to review...I'm really intrigued with your ideas and opinions.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lacey Porter: queen, fearless, intelligent, noble, caring, and honest. She was crowned with dreams with a throne of passion. I felt safe with her. I'd never been safe with another human being. I'd never been able to trust. She didn't ask anything of me. There was no buried motive. No agenda; Just acceptance. She saw the real me. Lace made me grasp how much I was just like the rest of them, even if I wanted to pretend I wasn't. She ripped down my walls and smacked me awake.<p>

And I remember when I met her; it was so clear that she was the only one for me, we both knew it right away…

_Ten years ago:_

"_Danny can you please stop trying to put gum in Jo's hair. Danny!" My mother screamed, chasing after me, her feet making soft thuds on the grass. _

_I ran away laughing with joy, I was resilient, and indestructible. I was careless, happy, and near to the wild heart of life. I was lonely and young and stubborn among a waste of wild air and salty waters and masked grey sunlight. All I wanted was for you to be free from everything._

"_Mrs. Desai, I told him that he can put it in my hair," Jo shouted. She looked almost pitiful. She was standing next to me, arms crossed over her chest. She had sky eyes and sun hair. She had on a sleeveless sweater, even though it was mid-October. I could feel her eyes on me, steady, as if she was studying my features, committing me to memory, pupils dilated in the diffused lights of the sun._

"_But why?" my mothered whispered, overwhelmed with the weight of accumulated disbelief. "Why would you want that?"_

"_Because I, I, I —"Jo stammered. My eyes narrowed. She seized my arm. I scowled and jerked away._

"_Mother, Jo is trying to give me cooties," I say walking over to where my mom was standing. Jo looked upset, I never knew why...she was like my little sister._

"_Karen!" A tall, lean woman yelled running up to my mother. She was a beautiful woman, fresh- polished and wholesome. She wore flowers in her hair and carried magic enigmas in her brown eyes._

_My mother turned around and ran to the beautiful woman. "Judy, you're finally here!" she screamed._

"_Yes we just moved in yesterday and I had to stop by to see you," she cried._

_Seconds later a girl walked in. As the blood poured from my unkempt heart into the open air and my brain suffocated. She easily converted an average face into beautiful face and a beautiful face into an angelic face. Something inside of me changed, I knew there was no going back. I was frozen in place._ _The moment I first set eyes on her I haven't been able to stop thinking about her._

"_Is this the beautiful Lacey I keep hearing about?" my mother said. She threw arm around her without even thinking first. _

_She had the prettiest hair I had ever seen: dark brown, almost black, and soft like sable, it fell down to her shoulders. _

"_Yes I am," she said her into my mother's waist. _

_I wanted to be held firmly in her arms, to be caressed slowly._

_She looked so content, and so peculiar. Her long brown curls brushed around her face at every single turn. I loved the way Lacey would always get a strand of hair caught just over her nose so she would have to brush it away with her fingers. _

_When our eyes connected she tilted her head slightly. The impact was so strong. She was an image in an angel her dark hair creating a vague halo around her blushing heart-shaped face. Her long lashes quivered to trace her cheeks and then her eyes unlocked in my direction. Her petite round mouth loosened in an instant and conscious smile. That's the girl I'm going to marry I thought._

"_Judy this is my son Danny, and Tess's daughter Jo," my mother said._

"_Hello!" Judy said. She grabbed us in a hug so ferocious. _

"_Hi I'm Danny," I looked like an idiot of course she already knew that. I was breakable. _

_Jo repeatedly tapped my shoulders. I kept looking at Lacey._

"_Danny lets go play, I don't want to stay here any-" Jo whined._

_I ignored her and I walked over to Lacey. I was nervous. I've never been nervous around another human being before._

"_Hi I'm Da- Dan- Danny," my voice shook._

"_I figured," she giggled. Her smile was sincerely gratifying with just the right touch of shyness that unanticipated warmth runs through me._

_I smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry." _

_Lacey laughed. "No, you're fine."_

"_Where are you from Lacey?" She seemed taken aback that had spoken her name. I needed to figure her out._

"_Connecticut, I just moved here with my parents and my little sister Clara."_

"_Welcome to Green Grove Lacey."_

"_Thank you Danny." My lips soften into a smile that cracks apart my spine. I love the way she says my name, like it's something she wants to keep safe. _

"_Can I put gum in your hair?"_

"_Excuse me?" Lacey's eyes widened and she placed her hand on her hips, looking at me, her expression half-angry, half-sad._

"_Can I put gum in your hair?" I smirked. _

"_Are you serious?" Lacey asked me quietly._

_"Yes," I simply said. "I don't see why not."_

"_No you can't out gum in my hair! I don't know who think you are."_

"_Why not it's going to be fun," I whined. No girl had ever said no to me before. _

"_I don't care," Lacey said while crossing her arms across her chess. "You and I both know that it is only going to be fun for you." She glared at me like she was about to punch me._

_At that moment I leaned down, her mouth lingering on mine, teeth grazing my lower lip, making me shiver. She was kissing me back, and it was a delightful silence. _

_Next thing I knew a hand struck my face and I was on the ground. But I didn't care. She kissed me back…and that was all that mattered. _

"_Look what you've done!" Jo said as she came rushing in caressing my face. "Stay away from him!"_ _Disbelief held me down inside my footprints, making my body viscous but my heart thrilled._

_Lacey looked at Jo with daggers in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head and walked away with disbelief. _

_I snatched my hands from Jo. "Why did you have to do that for?" I ran after Lacey who was halfway to the house._

"_Lacey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I said catching my breath._ _The way she stood now, leaning forward frowning, biting her pink bottom lip, I wondered idly if I could get her to forgive me._

"_I'm sorry for slapping you." She smiled and looked down avoiding my gaze._

_I laughed. "Do you want to get some ice cream with me Lace?"_

"_I would love that Danny," Lacey smiled._

_It was only the beginning…_

I felt like I had known her forever. She was different. I knew I was in love when I couldn't fall asleep because reality was finally better than my dreams. I told her my fears, and enigmas. I showed her the real Danny Desai. The day we met, I knew something miraculous was about to occur … and it turned into a once in a lifetime kind of love.

Today when I saw her, she was so beautiful that it made my soul yearn. I always craved dreadfully that I could paint her in these moments and preserve that look in her eyes. There was softness in them that I hardly ever saw at other times, a total and absolute vulnerability in someone who was usually so guarded.

_No I can't forgive you. It was because you were the love of my life. And you didn't want to be. That's hard to let go._

I get up and pace the hallway, as if I can shake off the guilt after me. But it follows me as I walk, an ugly shadow fabricated by myself.

I strike the lockers repetitively closing my eyes to the glove of blood that covered my lower arm from the elbow to the wrist, just to hear my heart break. My arm was throbbing, stiff, and painful, but I didn't care.

_Danny I can't do this. I can't be your fiancé anymore._

There I was, callous, secluded and desperate for something I knew I couldn't have. A solution. A cure. Anything.

Deserted and confused was the last place I wanted to be.

Somehow I knew I deserved this.

If the heart is left in darkness, sins will be obliged. The guilty one is not he who executes the sin, but the one who triggers the darkness.

My mother always told me that love is not something we provide or acquire; it is something that we foster and develop a correlation that can simply be nurtured between two people when it endures within each one of them.

Embarrassment, guilt, insolence, treachery, and the suppressing of affection harm the origins from which love flourishes.

Vikram's abuse manipulates and coils my natural sense of trust and love. My feelings are derided or ridiculed and I understand to overlook my outlooks. Feelings go underground.

I don't blame Vikram anymore, that's too much pain to stock...it left me partially dead...inside my head. And looking back I see I'm not the boy I used to be. When I lost my mind, it saved my life. Embracing anger is toxic. It eats you from inside. But hatred is a bent blade.

My own father sold me like I was nothing. I couldn't run from that.

"Danny…" it was Lacey's voice. I quickly turned around to face her. What was she doing back here?

"Lace-"

"Danny, I need you to be honest with me. I just can't give up on us." She walked closer to me and placed her hand on my chest. I can't stay away from you and I can't hate you. I just need to know why you left."

I couldn't allow her to run away from me this time. She deserved the truth. We're meant to protect each other, but not from everything. Not from the truth.

I slowly back away from her and I turn around so she didn't have to face me.

"My father sent me to a disciplinary boot camp," my voice cracked. And tears came before I could stop them. What was the point in wiping them off? Or pretending? I let them fall.

Lacey's eyes soften, and the tears begin to buildup. The way she stands, the way she breathes, I know she wants to come closer. Unfamiliar realization gratifies the air between us and neither of us wants to breathe it in.

"Oh baby," Lacey whispered. She walked up and embraced me. "I can't believe he would do something like that?"

I did not respond, only clung harder to her embrace, and I held her with all the burdens of a man torn by love. What a dream she was, what a truthfully delicate epitome of beauty and quality so amazingly shared. I just wanted her. Needed her. As simply and clearly as one needs food and oxygen, I needed her in my life.

"I knew Vikram was crazy, but I can't believe he would stoop this low. What kind of father would betray their own children like that?" Lacey said bewilderedly.

I tighten my teeth as tears come. I am jaded. I am tired of these tears and helplessness. But there isn't much I can do to stop them.

"I'll stay here. With you. By your side. I won't leave," Lacey whispers as she brushes my cheeks.

"Promise?" I sounded defeated.

"I promise." She placed her hands gently into mine. " We're going to get through this okay."

I peeked up at her features, at the color in her eyes I'd use to paint a million pictures.

Her lips soften into a smile that breaks apart my spine. She repeats my name like the word absorbs her. Amuses her. Savors her.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I said.

She stared at my face and mouth. "I would kiss you back."

Falling in love is very genuine, but I used to laugh when people talked about soul mates, poor deceived beings clutching at some mystical epitome not meant for humans but seemed lovely in Nicholas Sparks' book. Then, we met, and everything shifted, the pessimist has become the converted, the doubter, and a keen believer.

She embraced me lightheartedly and grimly. Her arms held me tightly to her and I, grasping her face raised to me in grave calm, all but erupt into feverish sobbing. Tears of joy and relief glowed in her relished eyes and her lips parted though they would not speak.

With an abrupt movement she bent my head and joined her lips to mine. I closed my eyes, granting myself to her, body and mind, conscious of nothing in the world but the dark pressure of her softly parting lips.

I pulled away and I stroked her face.

"Do you remember," I said, "when we first met and I asked you if I could put gum in your hair and then I kissed you? Lacey nodded. "And then you slapped me?"

"From that moment I knew you were the one," I said. "It was always you Lacey. Being away from you I realized that I just might die if I didn't get to kiss you."

Lacey licked her lips. "Kiss me." She cups my face in her hands.

I reached up and took a curl of her dark hair between my fingers. She was close enough that I she could sense the warmth of her body scent her soap and skin and hair.

"That's not enough Lace," I said, letting her hair slide through my fingers. "If I kiss you all day every day every hour for eternity, it just won't be enough."

She puts her hands on both side of my face, and the room descents away. And then, the gap between us shatters. My heart keeps skipping beats and my hands cannot bring her close enough to me. I taste her and realize I have been starving. I didn't know if I would ever stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are finally looking up for Dacey. But don't get too comfortable. Drop me a review! Thank you so much for reading.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Kill Kill Kill**

**Hello my dear friend's thank you for your undying support I am forever thankful. FYI there is three different sections in this chapter. The first section is written in Lacey's POV. The second section is written in Dr. James's POV. And the third section is written in the POV of a character in the story that will mixed up something…it's up to you to figure out who it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey<strong>

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres._

The world was all heat and electricity, heavy with anxiety that was only a few sparks away from exploding around us.

"Lace, what are you doing to me?" Danny moaned quietly, tracing his fingers affectionately around my face. "You could have had anything else in the world, and you waited for me."

"But I don't want anything else in the world," I whispered. "I will always wait for you… no matter how long."

Every movement of mine was in some way effortlessly mirrored by his.

I think, therefore I am.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

I clutched a handful of his dark brown hair, reminiscing all the times I'd fantasized of doing it.

I feel, therefore I am.

I let my hand glide down his back and yanked him even closer to me. I overheard him make a soft kind of growl and lean into me. His hand fell down my leg at the back of my knee, moving it to him.

All my defenses dispersed. I no longer had any question about whether this was wrong or right.

He ran his thumb along my jawline and down my throat, hips bearing me to the wall. He kissed me gently with passion. His kiss was wild, desperate, unhurried, and drugging. Today, there was even more to it. It was a climax of a long journey . . . or perhaps it was the beginning of one.

A love born by the river of our childhood, when we didn't understood what love meant. A love deferred in the air as we grew. A love lost and now was found. In the moment of that kiss was a year of waiting, cynicism and hopeless dreams. This moment that was as delicate as a bird in my hands.

Time had stopped.

My heart was beating so vigorously I knew he must be able to feel it and my legs were surrendering, but Danny held me up, pushed me harder against the wall.

A shiver overtook me, melting my body from the inside out. Something inside me awoke.

Our kisses got more passionate and hotter. I opened my eyes and it was just Danny and me. He pressed his lips together as if he were saving my kiss inside him. The world around me stopped moving. No, the world became Danny, only Danny.

My match.

I pushed him hard against the lockers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I didn't care that we were at school. I didn't care that he left. All that mattered was that he was here now. In that moment, it seemed that as long as Danny and I were together, there was no challenge too great for us. We like Romeo and Juliet.

I was overflowing in the feel of Danny's body against mine, in his scent, and in the taste of his lips…bruising hard and hungry kisses. My nails dug into his back, and he drew his lips down the frame of my chin, down the center of my neck. He continued up until he reached the end of the dress's V-neck. I let out a tiny gasp, and he kissed all around the neckline, just plenty to arouse.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the nearby storage room. Once we were inside he moved towards me again, pulling me to him, bringing our bodies together. His hands free mine and progressed to my waist. I noticed I wasn't the only one breathing heavily.

I reached for the zip on his leather jacket, ripped it down, and slid my hands inside and over the cotton of his shirt, then under the edge, my nails grazing gracefully over his ribs. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I grasped the borders of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders; it fell to the ground and he jerked it away. My hands came up underneath his shirt, clawing at his back, fingers plowing into his skin, smoothness covered over firm muscle.

When I took my first look at him shirtless, I felt my knees tremble. I ran my fingertips gently throughout his chest, lower onto his stomach, and he moaned.

His hands gripped my hips, angling me so that I was completely vulnerable to whatever he wished to do to me. I shivered in anticipation.

Danny tipped my face up toward his and kissed me, as if he were kissing tears away and his lips were warm on my face and made me shiver. He tasted sweet, and he groaned as I licked the taste off his lips. My hands laced through his hair.

I turned to get closer to him and felt his breath accelerate. I could taste blood on my mouth, salt and hot.

"Our love," Danny breathed against my lips, "will be infamous."

I nodded with my eyes closed and allowed his touch to overpower me.

"Make me yours." Danny required no more approval and he sheathed me… devoured my very being.

Danny stared at me as he gradually slid my dress from my shoulders, allowing it drop to the floor. He ran his hands down the length of my arms, his fingers entangling with mine. Then he kissed me long and deep, pressed so tightly against me, I nearly couldn't breathe.

He catered kisses down my neck to my collarbone, and my breath caught in my throat. Danny smirked touching my skin, knowing this was my sweet spot. I felt his hands as they unfastened my bra, increasing it to the pile at my feet. He bent his head and left a trace of kisses throughout the tops of my breasts, his hands roaming up to cup them softly. He kissed me harder and hungrier, I held his shoulders as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, shooting a jolt of pleasure through my body.

A moment later my hands start shaking.

Fuck!

I pushed Danny off of me. "Fuck!" I yell.

"Lace?' Danny said, holding a confused expression.

I learned to run from what I felt. I denied the invite of madness. Running was easy. But not knowing what to do next was the hard part. I still get nightmares. I thought since I get them so often I should be used to them by now. I'm not.

Every time I closed my eyes his faced appeared…and I have to relive that night every single day. The pain, or the reminiscence of pain, that here was plainly sucked away by something unknown until only an emptiness was left.

"I'm so sorry," I breathe. I look away trying not to cry. I hated crying.

"There is nothing wrong with crying Lace. Did I hurt you?"

"No baby, it's not you…. it's just that-" I paused. "There just something I must do."

"I'll wait for you," Danny said as his hand fell to his side, as his eyes began to subdue. "I could wait for you forever."

I broke down. There was no helping my tears. I cried into his shoulder like a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. James<strong>

"Mama, when are you coming home?" My three year old daughter Kylie asked on the other end of the phone.

I twirled the phone cord around her finger.

One of the toughest parts of my job was being away from my little girl.

"I will be home soon Kylie," I said. "I'll tell you what for being such a good girl to daddy…I will get you a special treat on my way home…how does that sound?"

"Thank you mama you're the best!" Kylie shrieked.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I have to go sweetie, kiss your daddy for me… I love you."

"I love you too mama."

I looked up to see a girl in the doorway.

"I'm fine. Well, I'm not fine… I'm here," the girl said. Her hands were shaking immensely.

I hurriedly got off my seat and helped her on the couch.

She reminded me of myself. She was mind-blowing in her beauty and her human spirit. Hers was the kind that would not die or grow weary with time and years, but blossom, grow more ecstatic with life and its experience.

"You can talk to me sweetie," I said as calmly as I could. "What's your name?

"Thank you," she said nervously. She blankly stared at me as if behind those eyes, there is a girl trapped within, her pain, of anger and sadness. "My name is Lacey…Lacey Porter."

A sudden shock ran through my body.

Was this the Lacey Porter? It just couldn't be. This was too much. I was still shaken and troubled by Archie's confession. I felt bad for him. Inside he was torn because he was broken. He needed help.

"I needed to talk to someone…something happened and I just can't keep running away from it…I just can't, "she rambled. "I can't eat and I can't sleep."

"Tell me what happened, I said as I squeezed her hand. "You talk and I will listen."

She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"My friend Phoebe threw the biggest party over the summer. She was so excited about. At first I didn't really want to go but friend Jo insisted on me going and I wanted to support phoebe. When I got to the party everything was going great, I danced and I was enjoying the company of my friends. Moments later Archie arrived with his friend Scott. He seemed upset and he didn't really talk to anyone. He kept drinking. Later on he came up to me and I felt bad for him and so I convinced him to go up to phoebe's room so he can rest, because I was really worried about him."

At that moment my head was spinning…Archie told me that he went upstairs with Jo…why would he lie about that?

"When we got upstairs he started flirting with me and I wasn't having any of that. I told him to stop and he became aggressive. He kept repeating to that he was going to hurt me just like Whitney hurt him. I didn't know what he was talking about. I knew that Whitney was his step mom but I didn't know what she did to him…and I guess of part didn't want to know."

Never did anybody look so miserable.

She sank to her knees and began to cry in her terror. I never heard crying like that before or after; not from a child, nor a tortured man.

She bent her head to bury it on my shoulder, trembling in the darkness. Whimpering like a small animal in a trap.

"I fought hard. I fought as hard as I could not to let Archie hurt me. But I was not even close, and I was soon lying down on the bed, with him on top of me puffing and sweating. Archie started to press his lips against mine. They were wet and I wanted to scream but he forced his hand over my mouth."

I heard her heart breaking. It sounded like rain from a powerful storm throbbing on a tin roof. Millions of droplets persistently beating away on the surface up until it crushed into billions of small pieces. Pieces Lacey couldn't put back together by herself.

"I kept saying those two words a lot. Don't. Please," she whispered. "But he grew tired of hearing me plead. He slapped and punched me in the face. As he kissed his wet lips down my face and neck and then began to shove his hands up under my shirt, I cried.

"I sobbed and struggled so I would not feel. He tore open my pants. I remembered screaming then, screaming until my voice stopped. The last thing that I remembered was Jo rushing into the room and she hit Archie over the head with a lamp."

This did not make any sense to me at all. Why did Archie tell that it was Jo he attacked? Something didn't seem right…

"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. It was like a switch nightmare. I use to wake up from nightmares. But now I woke up into a nightmare. And I felt like my heart had been so carefully and irreparably broken that there could be no real joy again, that at best there might ultimately be a little happiness. I wanted me to get help and return back to life, pick up the pieces and move on, and I tried to, I wanted to, but I just had to sit in the dirt with my arms draped around myself, eyes closed, suffering, up until I didn't have to anymore."

Lacey was sobbing in my arms.

"Tears won't help me right now. They'll just make me weaker."

"Cry hard as much as you need Lacey; but do not let your tears pursue the sorrow for the rest of your life," I assured her.

I was astonished, bewildered. Archie confessed his crime. Lacey told her story.

There was only person that could help me…Chief Masterson.

* * *

><p>"I'm not fucking psycho," I laugh.<p>

I had all the individualities of a human being…flesh, blood, skin, hair…however my depersonalization was so forceful, had gone so profound, that my normal capability to feel empathy had been destroyed, the target of a gradual, decisive erasure. I was merely mimicking actuality, a harsh similarity of a human being, with only a vague corner of my mind working.

"For me, insanity is fucking sanity. The normal is psychotic. Normal implies lack of vision, lack of ingenuity," I laugh harder.

"But I'm completely innocent in this case. I'm the victim. Don't you understand? If Lacey just kept her mouth shut, nothing would have happened.

"I'm not psycho...I just like psychotic things."

"Is evil something you are, or something you do Dr. James?"

She's tied to the floor, on her back, both feet, both hands, tied to crude posts that are joined to boards which are weighted down with metal. The hands are shot filled of nails. Her face was bloody and swollen, with one eye swelling and closed and the other eye half open

"People can get familiar to anything, right? Custom does things to people."

I try using the power drill on her, forcing it into her mouth, but she's awake enough, has strength, to close her teeth, fastening them down, and even though the drill goes all the way through the teeth rapidly, I hold her head up, blood dripping from her mouth.

And I said to myself that I wanted to do it because I was evil, completely evil.

Then I plunged the stake into her chest. I got the stake in deep enough to her heart. Then, her struggles stopped. Her eyes stared at me, shocked, and his lips parted, almost into a smile, although a gruesome and pained one.

I covered the body with a rug.

I hold on to one single bleak truth: no one is safe, nothing is redeemed. Yet I am blameless. I want my pain to be inflicted on others. I want no one to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was intense! Who do think killed Dr. James?! Drop me a review. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disturbed**

**I just wanted to apologize for my long break from this story. I would like to thank all the people who reached out to me to see if I was well, I appreciate it more than you know. Thank you for your undying support for my dark twisted tale. It's just that I needed to clear my head and give myself a little break because of a death in my family. And now I am able to slowly move on I feel like I NEED to continue my story because you guys deserve it. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Archie<strong>

"Authorities responding to a report of a fire at South Waverly Lane discovered the body of Green Grove's beloved psychologist Dr. James. James was stabbed 27 times, shot in the right brow with a .25-caliber gun, and nearly decapitated when her throat, voice box and arteries were cut. Her death has been ruled a homicide. Dr. James was a young, successful businesswoman, a well-known motivational speaker and a devout humanitarian. James leaves behind her husband Silas James and her daughter Kylie James. Anyone with information is asked to call the Green Grove Police Department."

I nearly dropped the plate I held. I stared at the screen. In that moment I understood that the cruelest words in the universe are if only.

Dr. James is dead.

It was a statement, not a question, but I was looking to the reporter for verification. I questioned if she'd given away something, some clue that there was still more to the story. Or perhaps I just wanted the certainty of those words.

_When I stopped by Dr. James's to inform her about my admission to a rehab facility, I expected to be in and out with maybe a thank you and a few pep talks. I definitely didn't anticipate finding her on the floor drowning in her own blood. _

_Finding her front door open, I assumed she was getting ready to leave for the night. I did a few knock, hellos, and went on in. I called out her name and continued down the hall to her office. I screamed at the shock of stepping on something other than floor. I screamed again, even louder, when I grasped I had stepped on Dr. James's arm and she was covered in blood. She was sprawled across the champagne-colored carpet._

_My feet suddenly seemed incapable of movement and my mind unable to concentrate. The only thought that kept going through my head was to check her pulse on the possibility that her condition wasn't as final as it looked. _

_Heart throbbing, dry mouthed and light headed, I stooped next to her._

_I looked wildly around the room. For someone? Anyone? I don't know._

_Panicking when you are alone is the same as laughing in an empty room. I felt ridiculous. My brain had begun to sustain its known barrier: fear and displacement, and a feel that my thought processes were being swamped by a venomous and unspeakable surge that destroyed any pleasurable answer to the living world._

_Moments later the police were already swarming into the building. I ran off into the night, leaving Dr. James alone._

The police would have thought that I killed her, which is peculiar, because she was one of the few people who thought I was worthy. She wanted help me. And I allowed her.

She trusted me. And I repaid her with a conviction of betrayal.

I get up and pace the room, as if I can leave my guilt behind me. But it follows me as I walk, a menacing shadow made by myself.

I feel like I'm spinning out of control. Everything's twisted.

Being outside and observing people live their normal, happy lives took me out of my head. However, the minute I stepped back into my own reality, I was muted inside. No words, no actions, no me.

I waste hours every day lying in bed. Then I waste time wandering. I waste time pondering.

I waste time being discreet and not saying anything because I'm terrified I'll stumble.

There must have been a moment, at the very beginning, were I could have said no. But somehow I neglected it. I felt numb, lost, terrible, wrecked and pathetic.

It was not the kind of feeling you forget or neglect.

My whole life was about obeying orders. It's so hard to talk. It wasn't a mental complaint.

It's a physical thing. It is difficult for me to physically open my mouth and make the words come out. They came out in chunks. I stumble on them as they gather behind my lower lip.

So I just keep quiet.

Some days I felt like any normal human being. But then some I wondered if I was even normal.

I knew needed help. I accepted that. My help was dead. One step forward and two steps back.

I had to pay for what I did…even if it meant making a deal with the devil himself.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on my bedroom door, but I was the only one home and the doors were locked. I switched the light out. The room was dark, not even the starlight showing while my eyes adjusted.

The banging continued. I grabbed my pocket knife and held it tightly in my hand. I took a deep breath and I opened the door slowly.

"Boo." Vikram grinned. It was a wicked grin, the kind that made the blood in my veins run a little faster. "What's wrong Archie you looked like you've just seen a ghost?"

"What are you doing here Vikram?"

"And I here I thought we were friends? You broke my heart Archie… but I'll survive. Just because you stopped calling me your friend, doesn't mean I stopped calling you mine."

"Dr. James is dead." I simply say

"Oh is she…how sad," he said shrugging off the news as he walked inside my room. "I guess I should be in mourning now."

I studied his face closely. He looked relaxed, and content.

Why did he look so freaking happy?

"I told her exactly what you told me to say and now she's dead."

"Oh what a waste," he whispers. "And whose fault is that Archie?" Vikram says as he turns his back and stares blankly at the window.

"I didn't kill her!" I scream.

Vikram starts laughing. "Why must you be so loud?" He paused. "I have a headache. It's sitting over my right eye as if it had been nailed there," he smirked.

"Are fucking kidding me, a key person to your plan is DEAD, and all you have to say is that you have a fucking headache… this is unbelievable," I say while shaking my head.

"You see that is why I am here…. I asked to do one thing." Vikram says calmly. "To save your ass and you screwed up. So yes I do think my headache is a bit more important than your mistakes."

"I didn't kill her, I swear."

He crocked his head towards my direction. "Did you know that Lacey Porter went to see Dr. James this afternoon?"

"I-"

"Of course you wouldn't know. I told you to watch her. Lacey told her everything. So I had to take matters into my own hands. And you know how much I hate it when I get my hands dirty."

And then it hit me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew exactly what he meant. I just wanted him to say it out loud.

"Don't play games with me Archie. I killed that Bitch. She was going to report you to the police. That wasn't the plan. I tried to negotiate with her but she just fought EVERYTHING I presented to her…. Let's just say she inflicted her own wounds." He laughed wildly.

"How could you?!" I scream.

She knew I betrayed her. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"How could I what I what Archie? I am not a killer. Sane is boring. I just win. Winning isn't everything but wanting to win is." He paused and looked directly at me in the eyes, it was a cold stare. "I didn't ask you that question when you came crying to me about your little incident with Lacey and Jo…did I?"

Was my life my own anymore, or was I a puppet on a string, dancing to his tune?

"You weren't supposed to kill her. She was innocent. She didn't deserve this."

I wanted to cry for wanting to cry.

"Don't talk like one of them. You're not! Even if you'd like to be. To her, you were just a socio, like EVERYONE else! She was only as good as the world allowed her to be. I'll show you. See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve."

I didn't respond to him. I couldn't speak at all.

My hand closed around something cold and metallic. I knew before I even pulled it out what it was. It was my pocket knife.

Vikram just laughed and stared at me blankly as he yawned.

"Just take the weapon you hold in your hand and drive it through my heart," his voice was soft. "One simple motion. Nothing you haven't done before."

"I didn't kill anyone," I shrieked.

"But you have Archie…you have."

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed Dr. James," Vikram said coolly.

"You killed her."

"Who do you think people are going to believe? Especially, when they find out what you have done to Lacey?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," my voice cracked. "You said you would help me."

'I am…more than you will ever know. You have a dark heart in you," he said. "You just won't admit it. And if you don't want people to find out your dirty little secrets, you better accept it…because you belong to me now."

"Why are you doing this?" I cried out.

He sighed and stared off without any particular focus.

"Because Archie…you're like the son I've always wanted." He grinned widely. "You're not normal, and you will never be."

He turned towards the door. "Besides… it's only the beginning," he laughed.

I watched as he disappeared into the darkness. I was muted inside once again.

And I could have died right then. And considering how things went, I really should have.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>

I stood while the cold air rushed around my face like dim water. The sky grew darker, smeared blue on blue. How dreadful this nightfall was, how puzzling, and yet it was strangely pleasing.

Lacey stood before me in midstream, beautiful and motionless, looking out to the sea. Her long dark brown hair touched with the wonder of earthly beauty, her face. Her long lashes fluttered to touch her cheeks and then her eyes unlocked fully in my path. Her mouth moved in an instant and conscious smile. That's all mine, I thought.

"Hey Lace I got your text, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked around worriedly at everything… but me. I walked towards her and she stepped back… away from me.

"Lace?" I called out, a slight hitch in my voice.

Emptiness in my chest was starting to fill with sorrow. Inaudible, overpowered sorrow that assured me the right to my pain, sometimes it was just hard to forget.

The memory of her words filled my head once more.

_No I can't forgive you. It was because you were the love of my life. And you didn't want to be. That's hard to let go. _

Maybe she changed her. I couldn't blame her.

I can never forgive myself for allowing my father give me up so easily.

"Did I do something wrong Lace?" I swallowed hard.

"No, it's not you Danny, you're amazing," she reassured me.

_But I don't want anything else. I will always wait for you, no matter how long._

I smiled.

"It's just that there's something that I need to tell you," she whispered.

"You know you can tell me anything Lace," my heart started beating rapidly.

"This summer when you were gone…promise something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't over react," she said softly.

"I promise," I whispered. Half-truths are worth more than absolute lies. I presume we all tell stories to ourselves sometimes.

She eyed me closely as if she was studying my face.

… "I fought hard. I fought as hard as I could not to let Archie hurt me. But I was not even close, and I was soon lying down on the bed, with him on top of me puffing and sweating. Archie started to press his lips against mine. They were wet and I wanted to scream but he forced his hand over my mouth, she finished"

The tears stream down my cheeks from my unblinking eyes.

"Danny?"

I stood there frozen, unable to register anything. I clenched my fists so tight my fingernails caused red curved moons on my skin. I feel a surge, a heat roar up inside me.

"Danny please talk me," she pleaded.

I just stared blankly at her. I couldn't help but blame myself.

"If I was there-" I cried. I started hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand repeatedly.

"Don't do this Danny please," she said as she caressed my face.

"You made me promise I wouldn't make a big deal out of this!" I yelled. "I don't know who in their right mind wouldn't overreact to a situation like this!"

"It's because I don't want to lose you again!" She yelled back. The tears coursed down her cheeks.

Moments later her eyes soften, and the tears begin to retreat. The way she was standing, the way she was breathing, I knew she wanted me to come closer.

"Does anyone know about this?" I asked.

"Jo of course and Dr. James, but that's it."

Anger swirled in me.

I start kicking and punching anything that I came in contact with…the tree…the bench…

"Danny can you please just stop! You're hurting yourself," she alleged.

"Lacey he hurt you and Jo!"

She looked away. "You don't think I know that," she said softly.

I grabbed her face gently towards my direction.

"Lacey can you look at me." She refused. "Lace look at me," I pleaded.

She slowly turned her head and her watery eyes landed on my face. She started bawling her eyes out on my shoulders. I held her closer as she cried. She needed a hand to hold.

"Why would he do something like that Lace?" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I don't know," she simply said. "But I forgive him… Dr. James said it was the first step to healing."

She forgives him. But why couldn't I even dream of forgiving Vikram or Archie.

"He's not going to get away with this," I promised.

"Danny please let this be," she asked worriedly.

"How am I supposed to do that lace?" Ipaused. "Here you are crying on my shoulders because of what he did and you just want me to let it be?"

"Don't do anything crazy."

"Lace I can't …baby love makes us do stupid crazy."

I curled my upper lip, my expression painfully bitter as I took a step back from her.

"Danny?"

"I'm going, and don't you dare try to stop me."

"Danny!"

I turned sharply, and without another word I was running down the street into the dark. I never once looked back and that was a good thing.

"Danny!"

I needed to pay Archie a visit…I mean I haven't seen the guy in whole year.

A little visit couldn't hurt…well for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey<strong>

"Danny!" I kept yelling his name repeatedly. He never looked back. He just kept running.

Panic flooded through me, a hot flow through my seams.

For a moment I stared indecisively into the darkness. Not a soul moved aside them. I turned on my heel and ran for home.

The night had grown even hotter, running home felt like swimming as fast I could through boiling water.

A speeding black Mercedes comes barreling around the corner and nearly hits me. I jittered up and down impatiently on the balls of my feet while the car dashed by in a blur of headlights.

Jogging up the streets in the direction of my house, I saw that the second-floor windows were lit.

It seemed strange because there were no cars in the driveway. My stomach stiffened the instant I walked into the entry.

I could feel that something was wrong, and it only intensified when I reached the door. It was unlocked. With a feeling of rising anxiety I pushed the door open.

Inside the house the lights were on, all the lamps all turned to full clarity. The radiance pierced my eyes.

I spun. My eyes were attuning, and I see the shape of Clara's wheelchair.

"Mom?" I called out. "Mom, I'm home."

There was no answer.

I went into the family room. Both of the French doors were open, patches of delicate taupe curtains blowing in the wind. I could see that the cushions had been slit from the chocolate color sofa and dispersed around the room.

The shelves had been emptied over, their contents thrown. The broken vases lay flat, glaring open like a wound, my mother's sculptures gushing out.

Most terrifying were the pictures. Every single one had been cut from its frame and ripped into strips, which were scattered across the floor.

I felt a scream rising up in my chest: "Mom!" I shrieked. "Clara!" "Where are you guys? Clara! Mommy!"

Heart pumping, I ran into the kitchen. It was bare; the glass cabinet doors ajar, shattered glass everywhere.

"Dad!" I called out. "Samuel!"

My knees felt heavy. I knew I should race out of the house, call for help. But all those things appeared far-off; I needed to find my parents and Clara first.

I needed to know that they were alright. What if burglars had come?

But then again, what kind of burglars made sure they damaged all the family pictures.

I was at the door to my mother's bedroom now. For an instant it seemed as if this room, nevertheless, had been left intact. My mother's handmade floral crowns were stacked cautiously on the night stand.

I smiled. A sob rose in my chest.

As I made my way downstairs, noise broadcast through the house, lifting the short hairs along the nape of my neck. .

Stomach tightening in fear, I turned around slowly.

For a moment I thought the entrance was bare, and I felt a wave of relief. Then I looked up.

A scream ripped itself out of my throat.

"Freeze." The man had a smooth voice, like velvet and authority.. I followed his command. Both of his hands on a gun and it was pointed at me.

"Hands on your head," he ordered. Shorn of reluctance, I obeyed.

"I'm Detective Inspector Eddie Garrett. You are Lacey Porter, are you not?"

"I am." I swallowed.

"Just a couple of questions for you, Ms. Porter or Lacey…can I call you Lacey?" He smiled. "I feel we have developed some sort of a friendship these past few seconds. Can I call you Lacey?"

"Sure," I said, somewhat bafﬂed.

"Thank you. Thank you very much Lacey. It's essential that you feel at ease around me. It's important we assemble a level of trust." He smirked. "That way I'll trap you absolutely ill-equipped when I unexpectedly charge you with the murder of Dr. James."

My body tensed as my stomach was hit with a bullet of shock. I couldn't breathe.

"You must be mistaken."

He stepped behind me and the next thing I knew he'd used his free hand to slap on a pair of handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" I yelped. "I didn't kill anybody!

"Lacey if we are going to trust each other I need you to be honest with me, we have a witness that made a statement that they saw you leaving Dr. James's office with blood all over your hands this afternoon." He paused. "And on top of that, we have found multiple of your DNA found at the crime scene and the murder weapon."

"I didn't kill anyone! Please you have to believe me." I begged.

"I want to Lacey, you look like a sweet young lady for such a gruesome crime but I must say the evidence does not lie Lacey."

I tipped my head back to look at him. The bottom fell out of everything, and even Eddie's arms around me were not enough to keep me from falling.

"Lacey Porter, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting real twisted huh? Well I hope I have fully gotten your attentions. Please review. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
